Talk:List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County/@comment-104.37.31.105-20190923213309
2019 GOING IN TO 2020 here are the gangs that are here in the washighton dc prince George county Montgomery county and nothern va areas we have home grown gangs in washighton dc we do not have bloods or crips just hoods but ms13 18th street and the Dominican dont play these Hispanic gangs are in upper north west dc area like Columbia heights has ms13 and 18th street which is the Mexican mafia a area called the mount pleasant area has the Dominicans dont play gang but you have a few black crews to now in northern va Arlington va ms13 latin kings bloods gang called 57 mafia bloods in manassas va vato locos Florencia 13 Mexican gang woodbride va bloods crips latino gang called brown pride locos they Mexican Alexandria va bloods ms13 Asian gang GANGS ARE IN TO POWDERED COCAINE AND MARIJUANA WEED SALES THAT COMES WITH MONEY AND DEATH SAD TO SAY THIS BUT IT IS TRUE HERE IN PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY WHICH IS ONE OF THE BEST AFRICAN AMERICAN COUNTYIES IN AMERICA WHERE AFRICAN AMERICAN CAN MAKE BIG TIME MONEY LIVE IN BIG HOMES LIKE THE PRO FOOTBALL PLYERS AND BASKETBALL PLAYERS DO HAVE GREAT TIME JOBS MOST OF ARE AFRICAN AMERICAN PEOPLE ARE VERY EDUCATIED PEOPLE FROM THE WASHIGHTON DC AREA AND HAVE MOVED IN FROM THE SOUTH MANY YEARS AGO BUT WE HAVE GANGS HERE IN PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY NOW WE HAVE A VERY GOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT HERE but over the last five years new York city based gangs like the Dominicans dont play and the latin kings have been moving in to Hispanic areas of northern prince George county areas of Hyattsville ms13 18th street which is the Mexican mafia but bloods gang is their as well new carrollton md latin kings bloods crips ms13 riverdale Maryland tiny locos which is part of the 18th street Mexican mafia dope mob crew Bladensburg Maryland 38th street barrio locos bloods b g family from Baltimore greenbelt Maryland Dominicans dont play ms13 bloods and crips and a small Ethiopian gang glenarden Maryland blvd hustlers which are a crip gang set bloods Forestville Maryland bloods crips a ms13 gang set called Forestville 13 suitland Maryland bloods crips money boys which is a Jamaican gang and suitland 18 which is the Mexican mafia bowie Maryland which is a very nice area but has bloods crips ms13 fort washighton which is a other nice area but sad to say has gangs insane mafia vatos bloods crips has ms13 and Jamaican gang called the night owls camp springs Maryland bloods and a Ethiopian gang called wild side boys oxion hill Maryland has bloods crips ms13 18th street b g family gang temple hills Maryland bloods crips b g family temple mara 13 which ms13 gang marlow heights Maryland ghosttown mafia crips which is Jamaican gang but they are crips and a latino gang called marlow heights 18 they are part of the Mexican mafia adelphia Maryland Dominicans dont play latin kings moun rainier Maryland 18th street and the play boy locos capitol heights Maryland crip set called nine tre dip set mafia blood gang lanham Maryland ms13 latin kings bloods crips Ethiopian gang called knock out mafia boys look this gang shit is getting bad out side of the washighton dc metro something has to be done